WarriorsGame Wiki talk:Project Charart/Archive1
Start? So far, Bramblesnow has created two different blanks (take your time, Bramblesnow). We could start of with the kit version of each. I mean, every cat must ''have been a kit, so we can start of with creating Charart for the kits. Does anyone want to start? 23:59, March 6, 2015 (UTC) >O< I just realised I forgot the shading and pupil placement! I'll do that first! 23:59, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Request to tutorial May I add in the dual colored cat tutorial?~StreamyLoves the darkside♫ 10:26, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Sure, but could you please add the images to this talk page before I upload it onto the Tutorial page? For the different images, just save the image as it is instead of taking a screenshot as you did for the previous tutorial. Just pretend this page is the tutorial page, and add in the images as you would in the tutorials ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ 08:26, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Kk. I'll do that asap (cropping takes some time...) 08:54, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Why doens't my sig work....0.0 08:59, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Use this code 23:59, March 6, 2015 (UTC) But I have to use the template on my warriors wiki though. 09:34, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Problem is, the warriors wiki stuff can't be added onto this wiki, or it will by copyright, so yeah. But if you want me to make the siggie for the exact same description, then I can do that 23:59, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Sure, but it needs to be a template though. 10:50, March 5, 2015 (UTC) I think I've figured it out... could you send me a signature form on my message wall with your new siggie on it, then I'll fix it 23:40 23:59, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Hang on... I think it worked Your sig is working 00:04, March 7, 2015 (UTC) join? Hi! I'm new here and want to join! Rose Snow Pine (talk) 00:23, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Sure you may ^^ I'll just add you to the group. If you need help, you can consult one of the other members, and perhaps ask for a mentor (sr warrior and above are allowed to be mentors), and if you'd like to see our tutorial page, click here. 05:09, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Leader Blank Sorry if it bugs, but I think many of the blanks need to be fixed. I did the leader one just now, feel free to leave comments :) I also realized all the cats need whiskers 08:23, March 8, 2015 (UTC) By the way, users can only do one project at a time. But in my opinion I think blanks don't count. 08:24, March 8, 2015 (UTC) I think that this is something that should go to the Project's Talk page, not here, but as it is here, I'll say my opinions here: True that all the blanks need whiskers, but they look good enough as they are, Bramblesnow. They ''look realistic, so it's fine. 23:20, March 8, 2015 (UTC) What other things need to be changed about the blanks, apart from the whiskers? I'd like to see if I can change a few myself... 23:20, March 8, 2015 (UTC) I'll move this to the official talk page :) 05:34, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey--- Hi there! I was wondering if i could join this project? ~DARKFIRE~ Meeeeeeooooooowwww Sure. And next time, remember to sign off your posts with four '~' so we know the timestamp as well. I'll add you to the project 02:37, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Join hello! Can I join PCA? I'm pretty good at chararts I guess. 01:02, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Yep, you can join if you'd like. I'll add you 05:48, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Joining Please can I join this project? 06:06, March 20, 2015 (UTC) May I join, too? 22:10 Sat Apr 11 Sure! I'll add you both in 07:10, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Blanks? Actually, I think the blanks should go through an approval stage, as sometimes things could get bumpy, if you know what I mean. More and more images are produced, if one day we need to redo/tweak the blanks everything will screw up :P 03:04, April 22, 2015 (UTC) I agree. We could post all the blanks on the Approval Page, you know. If anyone think the blanks should be tweaked just let us know :) Also, if anyone wants to make a kittypet/loner/rogue blank, they're welcome too 07:30, April 23, 2015 (UTC) And I honestly think the apprentice/mca blanks could do with a redo Sorry QB but they're honestly extremely unrealistic for a cat, disregard this if you think they're is ok 07:37, April 23, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Snow, they do look strange If no one minds, I'll take them 01:40, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Heya! Heya! Can I join Project Charart? I am a member a many warriors chararts on many wikis. I even have some of my own. Thank you! I'll start with Ashpaw oof RiverClan! 21:35, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I'll add you in right now 07:30, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Re join Hello! can i please re-join this project? 01:32, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Yup, I'll add you 10:24, May 4, 2015 (UTC)